To Remedy the Heart of a Broken Soul
by Roaming Spirit
Summary: Smile, despite all the despair and heartache and hopelessness, smile for the Water Tribe girl in her arms. Smile because, after the tears run out and her throat's burned raw and her body's all but given up, what left is there to do?


**Author's Note: **Haven't been in the writing business for a while so I decided to make a comeback with my first attempt at Korrasami smut! This was inspired by this lovely piece of art ( art/KW-Nightmares-326620109) and Ed Sheeran's "I See Fire" so you can listen to it in the background for added effect. The lyrics aren't in order in the story, though.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

_[Misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
Keep watching over Durin's sons]_

_-'~.~'-_

It was done. It was finally done.

She coughed into consciousness before her body tensed in excruciating pain. Teary emerald eyes opened slowly. She wished they hadn't.

_[Should the sky be filled with fire and smoke]_

Everything around Asami was broken and in ruins. From her position on the ground, she could see jagged outcroppings of ice littering the surrounding area, craters every few or so meters. Splotches and smears of a dark red liquid tainted the snow around her. It was cold, _frostbiting cold_ and the icy wind that only served to blow a blanket of snow over her did nothing to aid in the hopeless situation. A twitch of red cloth caught her attention. Asami's heart broke at what she saw.

_[Then we should all burn together]_

A bruised and bloody Mako held his brother tightly in his arms. His wide eyes were bloodshot and deranged as he kept muttering promises and words of comfort, whether to himself or the unconscious young man, she didn't know. She didn't think it mattered considering the bloodied points of various icicles sticking out of the earthbender's back. Mako seemed oblivious to the pool of blood he was currently sitting in.

_[If this is to end in fire]_

Unable to watch the scene a mere yards away, Asami closed her eyes. How vain. It was already engrained into her memory. When she reopened her eyes, she felt a lead weight drop into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

_No…No, no, no, no, NO! Spirits, please…_

A cold fear gripped and twisted Asami's heart painfully in her chest, chilling her to the bone when she saw a lump of tattered blue lying motionless in red snow. It was so red, everything was _red _and _seeping _and _stained_. Without thinking, she immediately moved to stand, only managing to stagger before falling back into the ground with a sharp cry of pain. It _hurt_, her torn muscles screaming in protest as she tried to stumble her way over to the bleeding mess. _Spirits_, her body _burned_, it burned and she could feel a warm trickling down her side, drenching her already soiled jacket. Her body failed her as she collapsed onto the ground once again.

_[Calling out, Father]_

She wouldn't stop there. She _couldn't_. Taking a few steeling breaths that scorched her side, Asami grit her teeth and used the remainder of her energy to half crawl, half drag herself across the distance. A smudged trail of blood tainted the purity of the snow behind her. She had to get to her. She _had to._

_Please. Just __**please…**_

Asami finally reached the broken girl and kneeled beside her, gingerly cradling her head and wrapping her other arm around her back to pull her tightly against her. She couldn't help the sob that tore from her lips when she saw blood trickling down the girl's face from a wound above her temple. Her eyes were closed. _They were closed._

_[Raise a glass of wine for the last time]_

"Damnit, Korra…D-Don't do this to me. _Don't you dare to this to me!"_ Her voice shook but stabilized towards the end of her angry shout. She was trembling uncontrollably at this point, her resolve slowly breaking each passing moment when the girl in her arms refused to move.

Seconds passed. Whole minutes went by…and nothing. She buried her face in the Avatar's neck as silence continued to engulf them. She didn't want to face this. She didn't want to _accept_ this. She wouldn't…her mind still refused to wrap itself around the sight of Bolin's limp form. There was absolutely no way she could learn to live with _this_. Her body shook violently as quiet sobs wracked her frame. _This isn't real,_ she tried. She really tried to convince herself that it wasn't, but she just _couldn't._ Not when it was staring at her coldly in the face.

_[And if we should die tonight]_

She didn't notice the set of midnight blue eyes that had begun to flutter open.

Didn't register the sun-kissed trembling hand stroking her hair.

Nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a raspy voice break the mind numbing silence.

"Hey…you're okay," she croaked. Asami's body went rigid. She stared wide eyed at the girl before her, mind going blank. Her chest felt like it was going to burst, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't tell if her heart had sped up to light speed or if it had just stopped all together.

"I'm glad," Korra continued, a weak smile playing on her lips as she reached up a bloody hand to the heiress's cheek, smearing the pale skin. Asami broke.

_[Then we should all die together]_

She hugged the Avatar close to her once again, rocking them gently as she cried into Korra's shoulder, hiccupping "_I thought you were gone," _and "_I'd lost you,"_ and "_I was so scared."_

Korra frowned, feebly pushing Asami away. _Stop crying. I don't like seeing you cry_.

"Hey…Hey stop it. Where's that winning Sato smile that I fell for?" Asami looked taken aback for a moment before the corners of her mouth twitched up, smiling through her tears. She could do this for Korra, despite all the despair and heartache and _hopelessness, _she would smile for the Water Tribe girl in her arms. Smile because, after the tears run out and your throat's burned raw and your body's all but given up, what left is there to do?

_[Desolation comes upon the sky]_

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered into the Water Tribe girl's hair, pulling her close once more. Korra sighed. She felt numb, nothing truly reaching her senses in the cold. And she was _so tired_. She could barely make out her breath crystallizing in the air as her eyes drooped. With Korra's head over Asami's shoulder, her hazy vision found its way to a red scarf. She blinked away the black spots that danced before her sight.

Two bodies. _Blink._

Red snow. _Blink._

Bloody icicles.

She bit back a scream.

_[Now I see fire] _

Korra burrowed her face into Asami's neck, taking deep shuddering breaths with wide petrified and disbelieving eyes, trying to keep the hysteria that seemed to be rising in her throat at bay. Asami held her tighter knowingly. She hadn't expected the next words that quietly slipped from the Avatar's mouth.

"Run away with me."

She did.

* * *

How long has it been? Months? Years? Asami didn't know. She lost track a long time ago. Stopped caring a long time ago.

_[Inside the mountain, burning the trees]_

They had left it all behind after that day. Never even so much as glanced back. They had traveled most of world by then, successfully distracting themselves with new atmospheres. Of course, the nightmares still came. They had both been haunted by them at this point, had both woken up screaming with cold sweats, had both been on the giving and receiving end of late night embraces and the murmurings of sweet words of comfort into the other's ear. Such gestures could only placate them for so long before the next hell made its way into their slumbering minds, however. Asami pushed the troublesome thoughts to be forgotten in the back of her mind and focused on the scenery in front of her.

The colors were soft, languid, pinks merging shyly with the ever changing shades of red and orange in the sky. The sun hid somewhere along the horizon, perhaps behind the crystalline waters that lapped gently at the sand on the shore. That was fine. Its disappearance was only temporary, so they took comfort in the ocean-scented breeze instead. Hand in hand, they walked along the shoreline, enjoying the spray that occasionally cooled their skin when tanned feet tread just a little too close to the rolling waves.

"I forgot how much I missed this," Asami said when they reached a small cove. To their left, the sand gave way to a sheer rock face about five or so meters high that jutted out towards to the sea and stretched on for a good portion of the beach. Luscious green shrubbery and tropical trees further back lined the tops of them, some of it spilling over the edge of the rock wall. Sure Republic City had its beaches, but nothing compared to the shores of the Firenation. The corner of her mouth lifted in a nostalgic smile as she remembered the times when she and her family used to vacation here. She was such a happy little girl then…

_[Blood in the breeze]_

Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as a chin settled itself on her shoulder.

"That's part of the reason why I brought you here." Her smile widened and she placed her hands over top the ones holding her. Asami mentally shook her head. _I still am happy._

"What's the other part?" she asked, leaning into the Avatar. Korra grinned.

"C'mon. I want to show you something." And with that, Korra grabbed her by the hand and pulled her further along the beach.

* * *

Asami gazed in wonder at the structure before them. The house was tucked away at the base of a large rock outcropping that jutted straight out from the ground, a dirt path zigzagging up the small hill to the set of steps that led up to the roofed landing held up by two columns. It was wide, the foyer stretching across its length with a subsection connected to either side of the house complete with porches on each. Besides the faded color and the style that was definitely before her parents' era, the abode seemed to be untouched by time.

"Do you like it?" Korra's voice brought Asami out of her wondered stupor.

"I love it," she breathed. Korra flashed her a charming smile, the one that made her knees weak and her breath catch in her throat. Asami remembered when it had reached her eyes once upon a time.

"Wait 'til you inside."

If she thought the exterior was beautiful, the interior of the house was _breathtaking_. After climbing the stairs, they came across a large but mostly vacant room. Wooden beams lined the ceiling, an intricate lantern hanging from it. Columns flanked the platform above the stairs reaching both ends of the room. Rice paper screens lined the walls around them, the color worn and faded into a coffee stain brown yet only adding to the rustic, antique feel of the space. But what caught Asami's eye were the objects against the wall in front of them. A small desk with legs curved to look like animal paws stood in between three giant clay vases, two on the right and one on the left. Above it was what looked to be a family portrait.

_[And I hope that you remember me]_

She walked up to the painting, noticing a man with long hair who had a crown in his topknot, a woman with a similar crown on her head, and two children sitting next to them, a boy and a girl. All of them were dressed in what appeared to be traditional Firenation royal garments but from an ancient era. However, upon closer inspection, the painting looked rather recent, couldn't be more than a few decades old and unlike the rest of the room, it wasn't coated in a thick layer of dust. Asami also realized that the left side of the boy's face seemed fine symmetrically but authentically off somehow.

"That's Firelord Ozai," Korra said coming to stand next to her. "The little boy is retired Firelord Zuko. They repainted it when the original went missing for some reason. Huh, kinda weird seeing him this young and without his scar," she mused. Asami put two and two together.

"Was this the royal family's beach house?" Korra nodded.

"How'd you ever find it?"

_[Confined in mountain halls]_

"I don't know," the Water Tribe girl shrugged. "When we first got here, I felt some sort of…pull, something telling me to follow it, but I didn't know what it was. While you were out in the market, I found this place and I couldn't help but feel like, like I knew it once. Like I experienced something here that created a big change. I guess, even though I can't connect with my past lives anymore, I can still sort of feel their memories somehow…" she trailed off deep in thought. She jumped slightly when Asami put her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, her eyes searching cobalt blue ones with concern. Korra shook her head with a dismissing wave.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to get all 'spirit deep' on you," she let out a nervous laugh, her hand rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Asami's brow furrowed clearly not convinced, but before she could say anything, Korra was already pulling her to explore the rest of the house, saying that she wanted to see what else was inside.

They found their way through the house, walking through hallways with red walls and a few carpets of the same color along the wooden floors. On the second floor they found a room with a dresser against the wall, pillows and other random objects scattered around. At the very end of the hallway was a gaping hole in the wall that led to the porch. By the looks of it, the wall must have been blasted and hasn't been repaired since. Asami chuckled at the oddity. Korra wondered when the last time such a sound escaped from her lips.

"Did you not like the wall paper or something?" she joked. Korra rolled her eyes, but the twitch at the corner of her lips betrayed her smile.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. You know, I don't always blow stuff up when I'm upset," she huffed with her arms crossed over her chest petulantly. Asami giggled at Korra's adorable pout before kissing it away. Korra's face turned scarlet from the unexpected kiss, only adding to Asami's mirth as she grumbled about warning her when she decided to do that.

She had missed the heiress's laughter.

_[We got too close to the flame]_

They made their way to the courtyard behind the house. To the left stood a roofed foyer, beyond it laid bushes and other plants native to the island. In front of them was a rock wall that stretched a good amount of meters above the ground. The remaining side of the courtyard led off to a small cluster of trees. The tiles were made of marble, long since worn and hackneyed with dirt and time and in the center resided a waterless fountain.

Korra sat down on the steps of the foyer, Asami following suit.

"Talk about a blast from the past, right? I mean, this place doesn't look like it's changed at all since Avatar Aang was alive." Korra's voice was light, but Asami noticed how forced it sounded when she mentioned the previous Avatar. She took hold of the other girl's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Korra, I know something's bothering you. It's okay, just—"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can tell. You've been off ever since we got here."

"I'm just tired."

"_Korra, please_."

"_What?_"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"_Nothing's wrong_."

A sigh.

"I know that—"

"No you don't!" Korra shouted suddenly, ripping her hand away from the heiress's grip. "You don't know _anything!_ You don't know what it's like to…to…" her throat began to close up. "Just – Just _leave me alone!_" She abruptly got up and stormed off back inside the house. Asami stared wide eyed at the Avatar's retreating form.

_Korra…_

Korra had stalked back outside to the front of the house. She was about to go down to the beach and blow off some steam to help clear her mind when she felt her foot kick an object on the front landing. She glanced down and saw a slab of clay with an imprint of what appeared to be an infant's hand in the middle of it. Momentarily distracted, she reached down and gingerly picked it up, fingers running over the cracked edges of the clay.

_[Should my people fall]_

She sighed, resting her back on one of the columns as she sat down against it. Night had fallen and the moon shone high and bright among its twinkling companions. Her fingers roved over the grooves of the handprint. She traced the small curves created by the child's fingers, lost in thought. She shouldn't have lost her temper at Asami.

_[Then surely, I'll do the same]_

She had only tried to help and like the stupid, stubborn girl that she was, Korra had shut her down and isolated herself to wallow in her own self-pity. She just couldn't seem to do anything right. And now…now she had no one to turn to for guidance, all of her past lives _gone_. Not a single one to tell her that she had made the right decisions or lead her away from straying paths. The feeling of losing something so engrained into her essence was unbearable. She felt like one of those veteran sailors who had lost a limb during an accident. Physically gone, but sometimes the presence was there like a ghost. It left her feeling hollow and alone. _Spirits,_ she felt so alone and _abandoned_…

"Hey." She turned her head towards the entrance only to find the heiress with a gentle smile on her face. She quickly turned away so the older woman wouldn't see the guilt, among other chaotic emotions, across her features. She didn't move when Asami knelt down next to her, but she didn't resist when she felt the heiress's fingers tilt her chin to face her. She kept her eyes downcast, though.

"Korra, look at me." After a moment's hesitation, she brought her gaze up to warm green eyes. Her body relaxed when Asami rested her forehead against hers, her hand moving to cradle her cheek.

_[Calling out, Father, hold fast]_

"I'm here, you know. Whenever you need me, I'll be right here," she said softly. And Korra believed her. She believed her with every fiber of her being because, _damn it_, Asami had been Korra's only constant when everything else around her changed. She had grounded her when Korra felt herself slipping away, reminding her that she was so much more than just _the Avatar_.

Korra threw her arms around Asami and pulled her close, almost crushing her in the tight embrace. Asami returned it just as fiercely, stroking her hair as she felt the girl in her arms take a shuddering breath. Korra buried her face in Asami's neck, breathing in her scent and finally, after what seemed to be centuries of numbing pain and hollowing darkness, felt safe, at home, _at peace_.

When she pulled back, Asami gave her a sweet kiss which she eagerly returned.

"C'mon," she soothed, "Let's go to bed."

And with that, they got up, the heiress hoping to hide her own demons as they entered back into the house.

Asami lay curled into the rogue Avatar's chest, sighing contently when Korra pulled her even closer and began to thread her fingers through the heiress's raven locks. A gentle breeze wafted through the porch that made up the left wall of the room, allowing not only a view of the beach below but the light of the moon to engulf the room in a soft glow as well. The occasional grasshopper-cricket chirped its rhythmic melody in time with the push and pull of the tides. A long moment of silence stretched between them. Asami shifted.

"…Do you think…are they…?"

_[Desolation comes upon the sky]_

Korra immediately knew the subject of Asami's hesitant question. What has become of their friends and family back home? Was Tenzin still trying to find them? Had Mako made peace with his brother's passing yet or was he still in denial about the whole ordeal? Had he lost his grip on sanity yet? How were the Airbending children dealing? Or did they all think that the heiress and the Avatar have long since perished?

"I don't know," she sighed. "…Do you miss them?" Pale hands tightening their hold on Korra's shirt was her only response.

"Do…Do you wanna go back?" There were so many spaces in between each of their thoughts. Korra hated the tip-toeing of their words, too blunt to just leave such important questions unanswered and yet, too afraid of what those answers might imply.

"No!" She was surprised by the vehemence in Asami's tone as she immediately stiffened and propped herself up on her forearm to look at the Avatar. The urgency left almost as soon as it came, replaced by a more tender gaze as Asami lifted her hand to cup Korra's face, affectionately brushing her thumb across the Water Tribe girl's cheek. Korra didn't miss the flash of heartbreak that passed over mint green eyes.

"I don't want to lose you," her voice wavering just slightly towards the end of her hushed whisper. She had already come close to it once, in a more permanent sense of the word. She didn't think her heart could withstand another similarly jarring experience.

"You won't. I promise," Korra smiled while gently tucking a loose strand behind the heiress's ear, letting her hand rest on her neck, her thumb tracing the line of her jaw. Asami frowned, eyes downcast.

"No." This time her voice remained at a reasonable volume, but the urgency behind it was still the same. Words were too fragile, too delicate. They were easily broken and their meanings mutable, only keeping their tenuous hold in the air for a moment before fading into silence. In essence, they were meaningless sounds.

"I don't want any more promises, Korra," she brought her gaze up to puzzled blue eyes. "I need you to show me."

And so she did.

_[Now I see fire]_

With her hand still on Asami's neck, Korra leaned forward to press her lips against the heiress's, brow furrowed with the intent to make good on her word. Asami in turn, tightened her hold on the Avatar's jaw, pulling her so Korra's upper body partially leaned over hers. The kiss was slow and languid, the intent to memorize the feel of the other's lips on their own as if it was their last chance. Asami was forced to continually tilt her head up as Korra had taken to teasingly pulling back, lips just barely brushing, before connecting them once again. She didn't mind in the slightest. It only proved that there was still a part of her that hadn't changed. That the old Korra still dwelled in the new, beautifully broken one.

In many ways, Asami was Korra's first. She was the first girl she had ever truly befriended, the first to show her Republic City's secret sweet spots, the first to see past her title and reassure her that _Korra _was what mattered, the first person she saw after she regained consciousness when she defeated Unalaq and Vaatu. And at the very top of that cherished list of firsts, Asami was the first person Korra would give herself to entirely, body and soul.

_[Inside the mountain]_

When Asami broke the kiss for a quick intake of air, Korra wasted no time in trailing her lips down her jaw and to her neck. Whatever breath Asami had acquired, vanished. Korra ran her lips over the span of delicate pale skin, alternating between feather-light brushes and firm open mouthed kisses seemingly at random, leaving Asami reeling slightly from the constantly alternating touches. Her breath hitched when Korra had moved on to her shoulder, gently pushing away the thin strap of her knee length night gown. Korra's other hand was none too idle either. She ghosted her hand down Asami's side before trailing it up over the plane of her stomach, leaving goose bumps and shudders in its wake. But for all of Korra's bravado, she hesitated at the skin under Asami's left breast.

Sensing the Avatar's hesitation, the heiress brought Korra's face up to hers and kissed her soundly. When she pulled back, it was then that she realized the glint of doubt and uncertainty clouding over Korra's eyes.

"A-Asami, I don't…I've never…" she bit her lip, shifting her gaze to the sheets beneath them. "I want to make you feel good. I want…I want to make love to you," her words barely above a whisper. Asami's chest tightened at the confession, her heart momentarily forgetting its need to beat before starting up again. For her part, the heiress reached up and pressed an affectionate kiss to Korra's forehead. Her fingertips trailed down the Water Tribe girl's arm before pulling her hand up to cup her breast underneath the fabric of her nightgown. She would have smiled tenderly at the dark blush that stretched to the Avatar's ear tips if it weren't for the jolt of heat that traveled through her before coming to settle at her core, causing her body to arch slightly into Korra's touch.

_[I see fire, burning the trees]_

"I trust you." She gave her a reassuring smile. And that was all the encouragement Korra needed before she crushed their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Asami's hands tangled into Korra's loose dark chocolate hair, tightening their hold when the Avatar began to nibble on her bottom lip. She gasped after a particularly hard bite, allowing Korra to slip her tongue inside, eagerly exploring the heiress's mouth. Not one to be bested, she pushed Korra onto her back and straddled her hips in one quick, fluid motion, lips still locked as she flicked her tongue to meet Korra's before drawing back again, savoring the taste on her lips.

Asami let herself be driven by passion and lust, paying no heed to the warning thoughts in her mind as she kissed the Avatar. The air around them intensified with a suffocating heat, filled with heavy breaths as Asami rolled her hips against Korra. The Water Tribe girl beneath her groaned at the contact as she yet again withdrew her tongue from Korra's mouth, taking the younger woman's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling it briefly before letting go. In such close proximity, Asami was hyperaware of Korra's breath against her lips, of her hands traveling up and down her thighs, of the growing knot that was forming in her lower abdomen. Korra watched transfixed, pupils dilated as Asami gazed at her through half-lidded eyes filled with a primal hunger, parted blood red lips panting as she continued to roll her hips. Still in her stupor, Korra's hands traveled to grab Asami's rear wanting to bring her closer. _Oh so impossibly closer_.

_[I see fire, hollowing souls]_

Sitting up, Asami pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it aside, having half a mind to flush in slight embarrassment when Korra's eyes darkened with desire at the sight of her bare breasts. Such trivial emotion quickly disappeared from Asami when the girl beneath her sat up to wrap an arm around her lower back, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Korra ghosted her lips over the newly revealed skin of Asami's chest, eliciting goosebumps and shivers from the feather-light touch.

_[I see fire]_

"You're so beautiful…" she murmured against the valley between her breasts, breathing in her sweetly intoxicating scent, one that could only be described as _Asami_. She trailed her lips up the older girl's neck to her own lips, beautifully swollen and plump from their recent endeavor. Asami's cheeks were tinged red, her breaths becoming shallow.

_[Blood in the breeze]_

She locked gazes with the green-eyed goddess, Asami's breath catching at the blue flame that _burned_ so vividly in the depths of those orbs. The flame danced and sparked, conveying all of the emotions passing through Korra at that moment. All of the affection, excitement, lust, and desire she felt for Asami held in that one look. And above it all was the unrelenting and infinite love that she was resolute to prove to her. Asami understood and brought her face up for a deep kiss.

Breaking away, Korra brought her focus on the pert nipple in front of her, giving a tentative kiss right above the overly sensitive flesh, ears perking up at the sound of Asami's hitched breath. In all honesty, Asami's nerves were extremely receptive to Korra's touch, leaving her a shuddering, quivering mess after even the slightest of brushes. She could already feel the slick wetness that began to pool in her underwear.

"_Korra…_" It was breathy and needy.

She released a sharp cry when Korra's lips wrapped around the pink bud, arching her back into the Water Tribe girl to bring her closer, fingers fisting chocolate tresses to keep her from floating into oblivion.

Korra, for her part, was determined to please the trembling girl in her arms despite her inexperience. She pushed away the first inklings of doubt that had begun to settle in the pit of her stomach and focused on Asami's breathing, the sound of the beating heart within her chest, focused on memorizing the taste of her skin.

She sucked gently on the supple flesh, associating Asami's responses with her movements. A flick of her tongue across the heiress's nipple produced a small gasp, raking her teeth over it elicited a quiet mewl and a sharp tug on her hair. When she bit down, Korra was pleased to receive another breathy cry accompanied by a jerk of Asami's hips. Satisfied with her work, Korra switched her attention to Asami's other breast, repeating her ministrations. Just as she let go to admire the love bites she had left, Asami roughly pulled her up and crushed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, her hips now unabashedly grinding into Korra's, _needing _to alleviate the burning in her core. She let out a whimper when it only served to stoke the flames of her desire.

Korra growled, her arousal heightening as Asami continued to grind against her. With Asami panting in her ear, it was all Korra could to do wrap her other arm around the older girl's back and bring her impossibly closer, her hips rising to meet the delicious friction Asami was providing. She bit hard into Asami's shoulder, relishing in the shudder that wracked her body, a feeling of possessiveness overcoming her. Asami was _hers _and _hers alone_. The heiress desperately clutched at the fabric of Korra's shirt, tugging it up the Avatar's toned back. She needed to feel Korra against her, beneath her fingertips and greedy hands. _Now._

_[And I hope that you remember me]_

Once the shirt was discarded, she pushed her lips against Korra's in a searing kiss, shoving her back down into the mattress, both groaning at the feel of their breasts pressed against each other. It was Asami's turn to revel in a quivering Avatar beneath her.

Her hands roamed over sleek abs, muscles jumping at the touch, before sliding over Korra's breasts, giving them a light squeeze. The Avatar's eyes screwed shut, biting her lip in pleasure. Asami licked her way up to Korra's ear, nibbling on the lobe while her hands pinched and tweaked the dusky nipples, her thumbs circling the peaked buds before removing one hand and trailing it back down her stomach. Her hand had just made it to the waistband of Korra's underwear when she suddenly found herself flat on her back, wrists pinned to either side of her head as Korra stared down at her.

"No," she said, resting her forehead against Asami's. "I-I want to…to pleasure you first." _I want to see you when you come undone._

The blush that adorned Asami's face was enough to make her own ears burn at her request. But once again, the heiress brushed away Korra's worries with a quick peck.

With a trembling but determined hand, Korra reached the waistband of Asami's underwear. She slid her hand slightly further, rubbing her through the thin fabric with a ghost-like touch. She was surprised by the amount of wetness that had seeped through but more than a little prideful at the achievement. The sharp intake of Asami's breath caused her to look up into the desire-filled gaze of the heiress. Emboldened, Korra firmly cupped her before pressing a finger to her clit through the fabric. Asami's hips bucked, a high pitched moan escaping her lips. Not wanting any more barriers, Korra quickly pulled down the remaining piece of cloth that stood between her and her treasure.

Korra was not a patient person. Never was, never will be. She hated beating around the bush, preferring to get to the point as quickly as possible. She hated waiting for things to happen when she could just take matters into her own hands. She hated having to stand idly by and watch the world go past her.

But she would have waited through lifetimes if it meant she got to see Asami like this.

Asami's hair was splayed about her across the pillows, her cheeks flushed. Her hands were twisted into the sheets as her chest rose and fell deeply, her breathing ragged. Korra's eyes hungrily trailed over the lean, taught plane of her stomach before zeroing in on the space in between her legs, her slick heat coating the inside of her thighs and dripping onto the sheets. Korra licked her lips.

"_Korra…_" It was nothing short of a desperate whine, effectively bringing the Avatar back from her trance. Her eyes now mirrored Asami's darkened ones, albeit with a predatory hunger in them. It did nothing to alleviate the now almost painful ache in Asami's core. Not wanting the heiress to wait any further, Korra placed her right leg in between Asami's thighs and gave a tentative push into her before sliding her leg up against the older woman's sex, immediately coating it in the heiress's fluids. A strangled moan ripped from Asami's throat at the contact.

Encouraged, Korra steadily moved her leg against Asami who in turn, wrapped her arms tightly around the Avatar's neck and back, her nails digging into the skin, trying to find some purchase, something to hold onto desperately as her body was wracked with so many overwhelming sensations.

A harsh bite.

Red streaks across mocha skin.

Hips rising.

She found herself rocking in time with Korra, biting her lip to stifle the moans threatening to escape. When Korra's leg brushed over her clit, however, she couldn't help the gasp that slipped from her tightly sealed lips.

"_A-Aahh~_" Asami threw her head back and Korra took advantage of the exposed skin of her neck, latching on and sucking roughly at her pulse. She pried Asami's hands off of her neck and interlocked their fingers, holding her arms straight to either side of them as she pressed their hands into the mattress. Her leg continued to work between Asami's thighs as she brought her lips to the heiress's ear.

"Don't. I want to hear you." She was rewarded with a whimper when she brushed the heiress's clit again. _Spirits, she needed to hear her_. Korra had finally found Asami, _her _Asami. After months of half-hearted replies and seeing her go through the motions of life, months of seeing little more than a hollow shell with glazed over distant eyes, she had finally found her. In her bare and raw state, Asami had at last let Korra back into her completely, trusted her to take care of the broken pieces that she had long since given up on putting back together.

"Korra, _please…_I-I need—" She was cut off by her own high pitched moan when she felt Korra's fingers replace her leg, rubbing her slick entrance. She kissed her forehead, lingering before sliding in two fingers, absolutely loving the way Asami's back arched into her when she did so.

She slid her fingers in and out at a steady pace, Asami's hips trying to meet Korra's every thrust and whenever the Water Tribe girl's thumb brushed the swollen bundle of nerves above her entrance, breathy moans and whimpers soon poured out from the heiress's lips. Korra curled her fingers and bit her lip when Asami's hips jerked with a loud cry. Her heart swelled at the sight. She continuously tapped her fingers against the sensitive spot, Asami becoming incoherent as she voiced the amount of overwhelming pleasure wracking her body. One more brush of Korra's thumb against Asami's clit and she clenched tightly around the younger woman's fingers, her back arching off the bed with her head thrown back, her brows furrowed as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Korra watched mesmerized, a choked sound coming from Asami's lips as she rolled her hips to Korra's slowing fingers before finally collapsing on the bed with a sigh.

Her chest heaved and her breathing was ragged and uneven, but she nevertheless pulled Korra's face to hers for a passionate kiss. Korra pulled back first, burying her face in the crook of Asami's neck.

_[And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes]_

"I love you. I love you _so much_, _Asami_," she whispered against the soft skin, her voice raw with emotion. Asami's heart fluttered at Korra's words, feeling her own throat close up at the overwhelming amount of feelings that Korra brought forth from her. So much had happened to them.

They had faced the awkwardness of dealing with relationships, the terror that was Amon, the joy of celebrating with the boys, Tenzin, and his family when that threat had been defeated, discovered their mutual attraction for each other which later developed into something deeper, the constant heartbreak of having to hide such feelings, the perilous events that took place during Harmonic Convergence, Bolin…Mako slipping into insanity, and the absolutely gut-wrenching fear and hysteria of almost losing one another to death's cold grip in that battle.

_[For if the dark returns, then my brothers will die]_

Asami hugged Korra tightly to her frame with no intent of letting go. She had been so close to losing her, so close to watching her bleed to death in her arms. Spirits, she had been _terrified. _Utterly and completely panic-stricken in that moment. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest at the memory, by now the organ feeling beaten and bruised, tortured from the constant blows it kept receiving. She didn't know what to do, didn't know if Korra would make it, if Korra would be alright, if _she _would be alright. What _would _she have done if the Water Tribe girl had died that day? What would she have done if the girl she had given sole ownership of her heart had left her to suffer alone? Surely she would have died as well; at least, her body and mind would have become numb to her surroundings. Basically, a walking corpse. A shadow of a person. How could she have fared as a functioning human being when the source of her emotions would have died with Korra's last breath?

She didn't want to think about that. _Spirits,_ she didn't want to think about how close that scenario could have become a reality. She needed to know that _this_ was real. That this moment in time, with Korra's body pressed flush against her, was real and tangible.

"A-Asami?"

She was shaking, violently. Tears had silently made their way down her cheeks. She had no idea how traumatized she actually was, the fear of losing Korra taking root deep within her being. That couldn't be normal, could it? To have such intense feelings, border lining obsession, for someone? Or maybe it was the traumatic stress that heightened her passions? Either way, Asami didn't care. All she wanted was to make sure that this was real. That _Korra _was real.

_[And as the sky is falling down]_

She pushed Korra onto her back and kissed her feverishly, needing to feel the warm body _breathing_ and _alive _beneath her desperate touch. Korra responded back just as heatedly, understanding Asami's silent message.

_[It crashed into this lonely town]_

Drawing back, Asami left a burning trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck, biting harshly at her collar bone, relief washing over her when Korra hissed from the heady mix of pleasure and pain. This was real. She was here.

_[Feel the heat upon my skin]_

She continued her path down Korra's stomach, dipping her tongue inside her navel which caused the Avatar to writhe in place. Asami needed this, needed to see the effect she had on the Water Tribe girl. Needed to know that she was in control for once and hold on with a vice like grip before fate decided to rip it all away from her. She refused to let that happen.

Her lips finally reached their desired destination, brushing Korra's sex through the fabric while placing feather-light kisses against her. When Korra lifted her hips to try and bring the heiress closer, Asami pulled away, causing her to whine in protest. She did this repeatedly seeing as how Korra was petulantly stubborn in her quest for friction. She wanted to savor this moment, take her time loving the woman in front of her.

_[And with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out]_

She closed her eyes, her nose brushing Korra's entrance and making her breath hitch. Asami could smell the intoxicating scent of the younger woman's arousal, her mouth watering at the thought of tasting her. Deciding to put Korra out of her misery, she slid her hands up the Water Tribe girl's thighs and pulled down the last article of clothing before throwing it somewhere across the room.

She heard Korra sigh. Again, she placed a light kiss against her folds before lapping at the wetness there.

_[And I see fire]_

Korra moaned, back arching sharply at the feeling of Asami's tongue against her, tangling her fingers in the heiress's raven locks to bring her closer. When her tongue delved deeper and licked the length of her slit, Korra's hips bucked involuntarily as a whimper fell from her lips.

The heiress soon fell into a rhythm in time with the small sounds that Korra emitted. She alternated from small strokes and delving her tongue inside the younger woman to long strokes ending with her lips gently sucking on the swollen bundle of nerves. She drank in the sharp cries that poured from the Avatar, _loved _the way she would tug on her hair, was _hypnotized _with the way her back would arch off the bed in pure ecstasy. _Spirits, she was beautiful._

_[Burning the trees]_

Asami slipped a finger into Korra while moving her mouth to focus solely on the sensitive nub above her entrance. She let Korra roll her hips to match her thrusts as she inserted another, being rewarded with another forceful tug. Her brows furrowed in concentration, wanting to bring her lover over the edge of euphoria. It proved to be Korra's undoing.

_[I see fire]_

"_A…Asa-Aahha~!_" Her moan ended in a loud gasp as she crested the first intense wave of pleasure. Her eyes clenched shut, she pressed Asami further into her, grinding her hips against the heiress's wonderfully hot mouth as her body shuddered. When she had come down from her high, Asami lapped up the remainder of the Water Tribe girl's sweet nectar before coming up and engaging in a slow kiss filled with tender affection for the girl below her. Korra blushed crimson when she tasted herself on Asami's lips.

_[Hollowing souls]_

Settling herself against the Avatar's side, she pulled the sheets over them and nestled herself on Korra's shoulder, throwing an arm over her waist and a leg over the other's to pull her closer. She nuzzled her face into the other girl's neck, placing a tender kiss against the sensitive skin before sighing in contentment as Korra's scent lulled her.

"I love you," she whispered. She didn't have to worry about the frailty of her words. She had shown Korra their meaning and had left her mark on the Water Tribe girl in the same manner Korra had done to her. They were bound, body and soul.

Korra smiled and brought a hand up to play with ebony locks. They settled into a comfortable silence listening to the sound of the waves washing up on shore.

"We'll go back someday."

_[You know I saw a city burn]_

"I know."

Asami knew that they wouldn't, though. But as long as Korra held her in her arms and kissed her until her mind was too deprived of oxygen to think about her fears, she was willing forget and start anew.

_[I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side]_


End file.
